


Sehnsucht

by TheGirlWhoCantBeMove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove/pseuds/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove





	Sehnsucht

Even if i knew that this would not last, I would still choose to share my heart with you. Your laughter is the softest sound I know. If love means making sacrifices i will not rail against my fate as long it means that I can spend my time with you. Sharing warmth under the comfort of our duvet, giggles trembling in your chest. If you only knew what the desire in your eyes does to me.

If your love means waiting, i'm willing to wait a thousand years just to see your smile one last time.


End file.
